Livia Giuggioli
}} | birth_place = Rome, Italy | occupation = Creative Director of Eco-Age Ltd | years_active = | spouse = Colin Firth (m. 1997–present) | children = 2 }} Livia Giuggioli (born September 4, 1969 in Rome, Italy)Sara Faillaci, article translated from Italian, Vanity Fair, 2003 October 16 (accessed 2010 May 28) is is the Creative Director of Eco-Age, a brand consultancy that enables businesses to achieve growth and add value through sustainability. Eco-Age Founded by Livia and her brother Nicola Giuggioli (CEO) in 2007, Eco-Age Eco-Age http://www.eco-age.com/ originally started as an eco-retail store and residential consultancy, specialising in household products, appliances and building solutions, from ideas to improve insulation and lessen energy-use to eco-friendly furniture, paints and wallpapers. Now a corporate Brand Consultancy, Eco-Age helps brands achieve growth through the application of ecological intelligence and sustainable practice, helping businesses to develop innovative sustainability strategies. Current clients include Chopard, Wembley Stadium and The Football Association, The British Film Institute (BFI), Goldlake Group, St George’s Park and Arsenal Football team. In December 2009 Livia launched with Eco-Age, The Green Carpet Challenge (GCC®)http://www.eco-age.com/green-carpet-challenge/ which today is recognised as one of the leading global promoters of the beauty of ethical fashion and sustainability. Originally launched to raise the profile of sustainable fashion and address the huge issues of its sourcing and supply, the GCC® enabled celebrities and style-setters to wear sustainable fashion to red carpet events. It has now involved all the top fashion designers internationally and an array of A-List celebrities at the biggest red carpet Awards worldwide. This has been further developed by creating the 'GCC Brand Mark' (GCC®), and within a year of launch it has become recognised as one of the principal brand marks in global fashion and a guarantor of sustainable excellence. The GCC®’s most recent initiative was the creation of the first ‘Green Carpet Capsule Collection’,http://www.eco-age.com/category/the-gcc-projects/net-a-porter/ featuring five of Britain's leading fashion designers - Christopher Bailey, Christopher Kane, Erdem, Roland Mouret and Victoria Beckham. The collection was launched at an exclusive event at Apsley House during London Fashion Week in September 2013, co-hosted by Anna Wintour, Livia Firth and Natalie Massenet. The 'Green Carpet Capsule Collection' was exclusively retailed through Net-A-Porter and was a complete sell out. Another milestone in the Eco-Age/GCC® success story includes the collaboration with Chopardhttp://www.eco-age.com/category/the-gcc-projects/chopard/ to announce “The Journey” at the Cannes Film Festival in May 2013. This encapsulated Chopard’s journey to sustainable luxury with the unveiling of the first 'Green Carpet Collection’ pieces, as part of Chopard’s High Jewellery Collection. It was also the first jewellery collection to be awarded the GCC® Brand Mark. "The Journey" represents a new milestone for the luxury jewellery industry with the unique philanthropic partnership of Chopard and the Alliance for Responsible Mining (ARM), to support and enable small artisanal mining communities in Latin America to reach Fairmined Gold certification. At The Venice Film Festival in August, 2013 further pieces of Chopard's 'Green Carpet Collection' (GCC®) were launched. Collaboration with Gucci in January 2013, produced the 'GCC for Gucci' luxury handbag collection.http://www.eco-age.com/category/the-gcc-projects/gucci-bag/ This was the culmination of two years of hard work transforming Gucci’s supply chain to procure sustainably produced leather from the Brazilian Amazon. This was the first leather collection by any luxury goods brand, which was sourced from Rainforest Certified ™ cattle ranches and the first with zero-deforestation certified leather. Eco-Age/GCC worked hand in hand with two of the world’s leading NGO's, The Rainforest Alliance and The National Wildlife Federation to achieve this breakthrough. Awards Livia is also an Oxfam Global Ambassador travelling to Ethiopia, Kenya, Bangladesh and Zambia and hosting many high profile events in London. Livia is a founder of Annie Lennox’s 'The Circle', a powerful women's advocacy group. In November 2012 she became a 'Leader of Change 2012', awarded by the UN Foundation for Global Change and in September 2013 she received the UN Fashion 4 Development Award. In October 2013 Livia received the ‘Green Award’ at Harper’s Bazaar Women of the Year Awards 2013.http://www.eco-age.com/harpers-bazaar-women-of-the-year-awards-2013/ It was presented to her by long-standing friend and supporter of the GCC Tom Ford, in recognition of Livia’s contribution to the growing focus on sustainability and ethics in the fashion industry. Personal Life Giuggioli moved from Italy to the UK in 1996.Good Italy, Bad Italy: Girlfriend in a Coma, 26 February 2013 She has been married to British actor Colin Firth since 1997. They met in Colombia where they were both working on the mini-series Nostromo. The couple have two sons, Luca (born 2001) and Matteo (born 2003). She also has a stepson William Joseph (born 1990) from her husband's previous relationship. References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Italian film producers